


Never Again

by occean_eyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occean_eyes/pseuds/occean_eyes
Summary: “You okay?” Keith whispered with concerned eyes as the princess swallowed biting her lip. “I am a bit nervous to be honest.” Allura muttered before Keith squeezed her hand and smiled. “You will be fine princess, stay close to us.” The former paladin whispered allowing Allura to smile back with determined eyes before facing front again and allowing his mask to transform over his face.





	Never Again

“Absolutely not.” Shiro barked, his face dull and resistant to change. The rest of the Paladins behind him folded their arms at their allies.

‘We understand your concern Shiro but we need the princess for this mission, it could give us full access to another Galra planet.” Kolivan explained, his face remained serious as well but you could tell how desperate he was in his eyes.

The Blade of Marmora had discovered another Galra planet that was surrounded by planets of the coalition, in addition more than 75 percent of the soldiers there were centuries so it would be no trouble taking it down, the only problem was it was built with Altean technology. They wouldn’t be able to shut it down without exploding the planet and every other planet in that system, unless of course they had an Altean to get into the controls.

“I understand but we can’t just send her alone with you and expect her to return back in one piece, last time I did that I..” Shiro started before he stopped and grimaced thinking of when the princess sacrificed herself for him.

“Shiro, I promise you I will keep her safe, no harm will come to her as long as I am with her.” Keith said with sympathetic eyes, and there was truth in his words; as long as he were alive, no harm would come to Allura. 

“I gotta agree with Keith here, you know how serious he is, he would never let Allura get hurt. Plus with another entire planet conquered for the Coalition, it would put a huge dent in our project.” Pidge said looking to Shiro who was in deep thought of the whole situation.

“I’m not sure, your work is very dangerous and on edge.” Coran said with his eyebrows furrowed before the sliding sound of the doors opened followed by Allura standing at the doorway. All eyes averted to her, followed by her shifting in surprise before entering slowly.

“Is there something wrong? Did I do something?” Allura asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked into the circle of people with curious eyes.

“No nothing is wrong princess, it’s just..” Shiro started before Kolivan took over his stuttering speech.

“The Blade of Marmora needs your help to infiltrate a Galra controlled planet, the technology is Altean made and only you would be able to shut the Galra systems down and and take control of it without blowing it up.” Kolivan said, blunt to the point as Shiro glared to him.

“Oh I see, well of course I will do it, why does everyone seem so unsettled?” Allura asked combing her fingers through her long silver hair, followed by Shiro letting out a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry princess it’s just, I’m.. we’re not sure if you should really go. You know how dangerous and unreliable The Blade work is, and after the last time we let you come on a mission you..” Shiro began looking down as he bit his lip, “Didn’t make it back to us.”

Allura started connecting the dots as to what was going on here and took offense to their ideas. “Are you serious? After being a Paladin of Voltron and facing Zarkon’s which herself, you seriously don’t think I can do this? I understand your worry Paladins but do you have any faith in me at all?” The princess asked looking to them with disappointment filled in her eyes.

“It’s not that princess, it’s just..” Coran started not knowing how to word it, to his luck Shiro stepped in to help. “We don’t think you should do this.” Shiro said confident in his words but immediately regret it after seeing the princess’ reaction.

“And since when do you decide what I do? They need me and I am going, no questions asked.” Allura said folding her arms as Shiro grimaced. 

“We will have her back in plenty of time, just in case Voltron needs to be formed for something else, we thank you for allowing us this.” Kolivan said before leading the princess out of the main room followed by the other Blades, Keith looked back to the worried Paladins and Coran and felt a twinge of guilt twist in his gut.

“Promise me you will bring her back home safe.” Shiro said, the other Paladins and Coran nodding in agreement.

“I will.” Keith said nodding his head back before following the Blade out of the room and to their fighter ship.

 

 

“We will enter from the bottom up, so that we are unseen from the security cameras and watch patrol from above.” Kolivan explained to the two other Blade soldiers, along with Keith. The former red paladin tried to focus but his thoughts were overwhelming his ability to listen.

‘Shiro is gonna be so mad at me when I get back.’ Keith thought biting at his cheek in nervousness, princess or no princess, he would be mad that he sided with the Blade. One thing Keith did know, nobody was touching Allura, at least this he could promise himself. As he ran his hands through his shaggy black hair he noticed the door open to reveal Allura stepping out with changed clothes.

Kolivan refused for her to wear her white suit because she would stand out too much, and her pink suit would give away that she was a paladin which would put a big target on them. After much argument they finally were able to get her to wear the Blade of Marmora suit. Keith was mesmerized by the new look Allura was pulling, it was something he’s never seen on her before. The black suit stood out perfectly with her bright silver her and tan chocolate skin, then with the fluorescent purple coming off the suit it made her blue eyes look even brighter than usual. Let alone her hair, it was different than her usual bun or loose style, she had made it into a long braid falling down to her waist and pulled the dark hood over her head which seemingly unfazed her perfectly laid out hair.

Keith snapped out of his trance by the annoyed tone of his leader. “Where is your mask?” Kolivan snapped as Allura scoffed folding her arms stubbornly. “You must truly be crazy if you think I’m putting that mask on, it’s simply hideous and I can barely see in it.” Allura snapped back, the leader just sighed rolling his eyes and waved for her to come sit down.

While he re-explained their strategy, Keith watched the princess attentively listen to every detail. Her face painted confident person, but by the bouncing of her leg throughout the whole speech he picked up her nervousness.

“Jumping in T-minus 2 minutes.” Kolivan yelled as they neared the giant hub that rested on the planet. Allura bit her lip gulping a bit as she tapped her foot against the metal beneath her and stood up with the other Blades. 

Keith saw her grow even more nervous as they stood up and figured he should at least try to help. Discreetly he took her hand into his causing her to jump a bit before looking over to him. 

“You okay?” Keith whispered with concerned eyes as the princess swallowed biting her lip. “I am a bit nervous to be honest.” Allura muttered before Keith squeezed her hand and smiled. “You will be fine princess, stay close to us.” The former paladin whispered allowing Allura to smile back with determined eyes before facing front again and allowing his mask to transform over his face.

 

 

Everything flashed by so fast in the passing minutes, next thing Allura knew she was speeding through the open space with her jet booster attached to her suit. Her along with the Blades headed for a small opening in the building, once they made it through a click came from their suit letting the jet booster release from their suits and land inside. 

“Do we have any idea where the main control room is?” One of the Blades asked as Kolivan grunted shaking his head. 

“We will just have to search until-“ Kolivan started before Allura interrupted closing her eyes to concentrate.“I am picking up high sources of energy towards the center of the ship, I believe this is where it is.” Allura said re-opening her eyes to see an annoyed yet relieved Kolivan. “Lead the way then princess.”

To their surprise they hadn’t run into anything serious, just a few centuries here and there. 

“I believe it is in here.” Allura said as the came to a large door with a pad next to it, the princess observed it before finally placing her hand on the pad hoping it would work. The blank screen then lit up tracing her small hand before glowing green as the door slid open.

“Perfect! This must be the door-“ the princess started with a relieved smile before freezing to see one of Haggar’s druids along with multiple centuries with another door on the other side of the room. “No, that’s the door we need.” Keith mumbled defeated.

The Galra turned around to the sudden noise not expecting them before the Druid hissed something pointing to them and the centuries ran. 

“Get everyone down and don’t let any escape, they could warn other nearby ships!” Kolivan yelled as the five of them split off quickly to attack.

Keith whipped his dagger out quickly slicing the first century’s head off, then quickly maneuvering on his feet to stab the other. This wasn’t something new to him, it had almost become natural for him to do. He was quick with his hands, slicing through the metal easily until his area was filled with fallen robots, quickly switching his attention to Allura.

Allura swung her staff at the Druid that quickly ducked shooting a blast of dark energy to her, without thinking the princess caught it. Shocked she stared down as it began to turn a bright pink color before she narrowed her eyes to the Druid sending it back to him with great speed.

“Damnit.” The Druid hissed dissipating just in time before the blast exploded against the wall of the ship. The princess stood up straighter with a smile as she turned to see Keith already looking at her with a relieved look on his face. 

“Did you see that-“ Allura started before the Druid re-appeared with a sharp blade held to her neck. “Vrepit sa” The Druid hissed slicing at her neck causing her to yelp in pain and shock before a dagger sped by her face and into the druid’s face next to her causing him to drop and release her.

“Are you okay princess?” Keith asked with a concerned look as Allura let out a relieved breath rubbing the small trickle of blood from her neck.“Yes I am alright, thank you Keith.” Allura replies giving him a thankful smile before Kolivan ruined the moment. 

“Do not put yourself in danger like that princess, we need you to complete this mission.” Kolivan grumbled as they walked to the other door across the room.

Allura glared to him before looking down with a saddened look as she bit her lip, the only reason they were protecting her was for the sake of the mission. Keith noticed her expression and knew exactly what she was thinking.

“That’s not the only reason why we need to keep her alive.” Keith snapped glaring to Kolivan who looked back shocked at the boy’s reaction to him. Allura looked over to him and smiled for defending her.

“I will not take disrespect from a half breeded-“ Kolivan started before Allura broke in stepping to the new door. “Enough, let us just get this mission over with so the arguing may end.” The princess said in a calm but insulted tone as she walked to the pad placing her hand on it allowing it to read her hand before glowing green and opening.

The room the door opened too was overwhelmed with screens and flashing lights. The systems glowed a dark purple color around the surveillance screens.

Looking around she saw two circular holes in the ground which Allura assumes held the control duves. “Alright, set up what you need so I can power up the system.” The princess said as Kolivan nodded quickly running to the screens along with his other followers typing away at the computer.

Something about this gave Allura a sick feeling, remembering what happened last time when she messed with Haggar’s Altean Magic, she didn’t wish to relive that again but a small part of her knew she would have to.

Keith raised an eyebrow stopping by the princess as he noticed her worried face. “Everything alright princess?” The former paladin asked as Allura snapped back into reality looking to Keith. “Of course everything is fine, just spacing out is all.” The princess said forcing a smile just in time for Kolivan to confirm they were ready.

Allura stood up to the platform similar to the one on the castle and lowered her hands to her side, as the duves recognized her presence they raised from the ground reaching just below her hands before they stopped glowing the dark purple color the rest of the room was glowing.

The princess bit her lip looking up to Kolivan and the blade awaiting her actions. She inhaled before closing her eyes, focusing on her energy. As she felt the heat of her hands begin to spark between the heated energy of the doves the princess already grew nervous, recognizing this feeling from when she did this on Naxzela.

Once she finally set her hands down nothing happened to her surprise, the screens suddenly lit up before an female automated voice spoke. “Reading hand dna, figure recognized as Princess Allura of Altea, quintessence level: high royalty.” The voice spoke as Allura shared a sigh of relief along with the Blades before the voice spoke again.

“Overriding Honerva’s security breach to start systems now.” The woman spoke as the door behind them slammed shut and sealed averting their eyes that direction before a energized sound grew louder before the doves shined a dark purple and sent energy up Allura’s arms shocking her entire body as she screamed in pain.

“What’s going on?!” Keith shouted running to the screens as Kolivan began typing away. “It appears the system is sucking some of Allura’s quintessence to power up the system.” Kolivan explained as Keith looked to the princess with wide eyes. 

“We need to stop this and get out of here now!” Keith yelled running to Allura before one of the Blade stopped him. “No Keith, it’s actually working the system is almost rebooted, plus if you let her off before it finishes that door opens and they get in.” Kolivan said sternly pointing to the surveillance screen of centuries and now two druids running to their room.

Keith looked to the screen seeing 63% recovered and growled looking back to Allura who was on her knees now screeching in pain as electricity ran through her entire body. “C’mon hurry up..” Keith hissed clenching his fists. 

Allura felt as if she couldn’t move even though she so dearly wanted to, the electricity was taking control of her body, frying every little thing inside of her. Once it neared 100% another wave of electricity came shot through to her body causing her to scream louder as dots appeared all across her vision. 

“That’s it we have to get her out of here!” Keith barked running to her before the Blade held him back once more but more forcefully this time as he shoved against them.

“NO KEITH! It’s almost done!” Kolivan shouted as it moved from 97% to 98% There was visible banging against the metal door as the dents became more visible from the other side.

“Let me go! She’s going to die!” Allura heard Keith cry, she heard screaming, yelling, and banging but it all became fuzzy as she felt her body go limp before the female voice came back on, “100% overridden.” The voice said as one last final shock was sent, sending the princess flying back as she banged against the cold metal floor, blacking out.

“Overriding complete, Station 367 now back in Altea’s use.” The calm voice said as Keith ran to the princess scooping her body into his arms, she was completely lifeless with the exception of her muscles twitching from the shocks. 

“Haggar must of knew we would come for this and put a trap here, plus the system sucked the more quintessence out of her than we thought since the system hasn’t been used in ages.” Kolivan said grimly looking to Keith who had fury in his eyes.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Keith screamed placing Allura back down as he walked to Kolivan with his knife. “You probably just killed her, and you stopped me from saving her just so we could resurrect some useless planet?!” Keith growled his fists tightening around the dagger as the Blade surrounded their leader getting ready.

“Don’t do something you’re going to regret kid, we had to do this or the Coalition never would have expanded more, with this planet we have full radius around the empire so we can strike on them.” Kolivan said glaring down to the boy cautiously.

Keith shoved the two Blade soldiers out of the way and stared up to Kolivan pulling his hood down as his mask fizzed away showing his face. “No that’s where you’re wrong, we could have expanded without this mission, we always find a way to and putting the princess’ life at stake was not worth it.” Keith hissed dangerously low.

“I made a promise to Shiro and I broke it.” Keith shouted barely getting the words out as Kolivan rolled his eyes grabbing his shoulder.

“Shiro is not your leader anymore, I am.” Kolivan said sternly staring down at the boy. 

“No you’re not, I quit.” Keith said through gritted teeth as he threw the knife barely past Kolivan’s ear landing on one of the computer screens as the blades stared at him with wide eyes removing their masks. 

“Keith you’re making a mistake.” Kolivan yelled as the boy walked away from them picking Allura back up carefully as he opened the door.

“No, you did.” Keith growled, and with that he was gone leaving the once Galra hub with Allura.

 

 

The last thing Allura remembered was Keith screaming at someone, which is why it was odd when she woke up to Shiro screaming at someone. The princess’ eyes opened as her healing pod fizzed open letting her stumble out quickly leaning against the side of it groaning.

“Princess!” The paladins shouted in unison as they ran to her with concerned looks, she still saw them as blurry but well enough to recognize each of them. “Princess are you okay?” Lance asked holding her body up so she didn’t slide off the pod. “I.. I do not know.” Allura mumbled suddenly feeling the throbbing pain throughout her body.” 

“Holy quiznack..” Coran mumbled staring at his screen with a worried look. “What is it Coran?” Pidge asked looking down to his screen to analyze it. “Princess your energy levels are dangerously low, how much quintessence did that system suck out of you?” Coran asked looking to the princess’ face that was drooping down to her shoulder, she couldn’t find the energy to lift it up.

“All of it.” Keith mumbled with crossed arms, he leaned against one of the metal tables staring down to his feet. “Keith is right, it sucked the life force out of you Allura, it’s a miracle you’re even alive..” Pidge said looking to the princess with wide eyes. Keith grimaced at Pidge’s words, gritting his teeth as Shiro spoke up.

“I told you to keep her safe Keith, you shouldn’t have listened to Kolivan, she could have died-” Shiro shouted angrily before Keith looked back up with warm tears of anger threatening to spill. 

“You don’t think I didn’t want to? They held me back I couldn’t get to her in time!” Keith shouted in a cracked voice before the princess whimpered closing her eyes.

“Enough of this it is hurting my head!” Allura managed to say as loud as she could. “S.. Shiro, Keith saved me, he defied his leader’s orders just to get me to safety.” Allura said lifting her head to Shiro’s whose eyes softened looking down, it was unlike him to snap like his.

“We can speak of these matters later, for now I think we all need to get some rest, especially you princess.” Coran said as the others nodded solemnly but with a small bit of relief.

“I can help walk the princess to her room.” Lance said starting to lift her arm up before she shook her head. “No Keith.” Allura mumbled as Keith looked up a bit shocked. “Please, I wish for Keith to help me to my room.” The princess said softly as Lance shrugged handing her over to Keith before they all left the infirmary.

 

 

“Princess let me carry you.” Keith said lowering down to grab her legs before she swatted him away weakly, shaking her head. “N.. No, I need to get better sooner than later.” Allura mumbled. Keith cursed under his breath at this princess’ stubbornness while still holding her up to walk slowly to her room. 

Once they finally reached her door it slid open slowly and Keith lifted her up without asking this time so he could carefully place her in her bed. “Get some rest now princess.” Keith said softly as he turned to the door before Allura made a grunting noise sitting up a bit. “W-Wait, come here.” Allura said patting the edge of her bed, beckoning him to sit. 

“You seem.. Upset.” Allura said with saddened eyes as Keith looked the other way while gritting his teeth.

“Well you almost died.”

“It was not your fault though.” Allura reassured before Keith finally looked to her.

“Yes, it was, I shouldn’t have listened to Kolivan, I should have stopped you before you-” Keith started before freezing in his words and winced, not wanting the words to escape his mouth.

“Died” Allura finished as Keith’s eyes flicked up to her own.

“I did not expect you to stop the process, in fact I would have been angry if you had.” Allura said as Keith furrowed his eyebrows not understanding what she was saying. “The mission was more important than myself-” Allura said reaching to him before Keith grabbed her arm moving close to her face, firmly staring at her with a wild look in his eyes. 

“Don’t you ever say that again.” Keith spoke dangerously low. “But it is the truth Keith I-” Allura started before Keith tightened his grip on her wrist while gritting her teeth. “Shut it Allura! We need you, the Coalition needs you to continue on have you ever realized that?! You were just going to put your life on the line when so many people count on you to live their own lives?” Keith shouted not realizing how rough he was being until he saw the scared look on the princess’ face and her eyes begin to water up, looking like glass. He quickly loosened his grip on her wrist and sighed squeezing his eyes shut.

“I need you Allura.” Keith whispered in a chipped voice as his head sagged down not wanting to look the princess in the eyes, he didn’t deserve to have the right to be able to do so.

“Keith..” The princess muttered as the boy started to shake feeling too many emotions at once.

“Keith.” Allura spoke once more before the boy looked up and quickly cupped her face in his hand and pulled her into a deep kissing squeezing his eyes shut. He didn’t care of the consequences, he didn’t care if the princess never spoke to him again after this, he needed this.

The princess’ eyes widened startled as the boy kissed her passionately, she wasn’t sure how to react. She had always had a close bond with him, but she never imagined he would take it this far. Allura had always wanted to do this, to take this step, but was afraid it would ruin what they had. What took them so long to create. Now in the moment her heart was racing, and she couldn’t help but kiss him back, bringing her arms up to the nape of his neck and held onto him like her life depended on it.

Once broken up the two remained close, breathing heavily as Keith opened his eyes looking to see her reaction. 

“Allura I’m-” Keith started before the princess hushed him bringing her fingers to his lips. “Don’t ruin this.” Allura muttered to him. She didn’t need to tell him twice, he would stay where he was forever until she commanded him to leave.

“Stay here for tonight.. Please.” Allura asked softly, looking up to him as he nodded getting up from off her. He stripped his scratched up Blade suit off leaving his normal grey shirt and black pants on and slid onto the other side of the bed with her. 

The princess rolled on her side and allowed Keith to wrap his arms around her protectively, holding his hand into her own and against his chest.

“Promise me, that you will never leave me.” Allura whispered kissing his hand softly before resting her head on the pillow.

Keith tightened his hold around her feeling his heart melt at her request, probably one of the easiest requests he would ever be given. Kissing her forehead softly he brought her close allowing his warmth to spread to her.

“Never in a million years.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am actually really proud of this. It is one of my longer one-shots but I think you guys will really like it. Thank you again for all the love and support you give, enjoy! ♡


End file.
